Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/19 June 2012
10:38 :D 10:42 VDG1! o/ 10:42 Hi 10:46 Aww 10:46 He left :( 10:49 I gtg :( 10:49 Bye o/ 11:15 Hi 11:26 .... 11:29 g2g 12:20 hello o/ 12:26 Hi 12:27 o/ 12:28 this is a notification I only have a few spots open for this User_blog:Bob_Bricks/.css_and_.js_coding_school_TEACHER_AND_STUDENT_SIGNUPS 12:29 Don't spam that link, please 12:30 -_- 12:31 P.S. I am a mod 12:33 But it became annoying 12:33 o/ 12:33 Plus I got 3 admins to join it Mat 12:34 that's a good turnout, I have 10 students 12:34 hello 12:34 o/ 12:34 hi 12:34 YAY! more people 12:34 me LoVe CaPs 12:35 o/ 12:35 Hullo, (wave). 12:36 its (o/) 12:36 remove the ( 12:36 () 12:38 (o). 12:38 o/ ) 12:38 Oh :) . Blonde I am! 12:38 its okay 12:39 PM 12:39 Heh 12:39 I actually am a blonde. 12:39 Jiggy you to PM 12:39 Bob, is it possible I can sign up for your class, still? 12:39 yes 12:40 it is 12:40 Thanks! I will sign up!! 12:40 we have a few more spots open 12:40 okay adding you now 12:40 Well, er, you sign me up please. 12:41 your added 12:41 I must go. Thanks, bob, and see you later! 12:41 o/ 12:41 Jiggy Santos PM 12:44 I actually need .js to do something 12:46 so you doing the lessons??? 12:46 No 12:47 okay your loss 12:49 I will ask someone to help 12:54 okay 12:55 o/ 12:55 ZERO 12:55 http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8942 12:55 read this 12:55 all of it 12:56 Bob, I'm on holiday..... 12:56 i know 12:56 I do not want you drag me into your little fight with him. 12:57 read it though 12:57 thats all i ask 12:58 I have. 12:58 He just told you not to cry? 12:58 And I agree. 12:58 Your making a big deal out of nothing. 12:58 http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/File:LDDScreenShot1.png my custom 12:59 Name your pics! 12:59 what 12:59 my picture is that knight 01:00 You've replaced bugs picture. 01:01 what? 01:05 o/ 01:05 :D 01:06 Welcome to Brickipedia 01:07 Thanks. 01:07 Hi 01:07 :D 01:08 I'm pretty sure Mat96 likes Bionicle. 01:09 You don't say :P 01:10 Do you like it too? 01:12 Very 01:12 What is your favourite Element? 01:12 My are both Stone and Fire 01:13 Telekenis 01:13 ? 01:13 I know only the six basic ones + Light + Bohrok Kal Powers 01:13 Like powers with the mind 01:13 01:13 Eg. Controlling people, Reading minds, Floating. 01:14 Komau controls minds 01:15 And from the basic ones? 01:16 Ah,,,, Hmm.... Water, Ice or Air? 01:16 Well, I'm asking about your favourite one from them 01:16 I really don't know 01:17 What is your favourite character? 01:17 My is <---- 01:17 :P 01:20 Heh 01:30 Hi peeps 01:30 Hello 01:30 Hi 01:30 bai peeps (lol) 01:31 yes finally got enough comments 01:32 hello 01:32 its on the Popular blog post list now! 01:32 o/ 01:32 what 01:32 blog post 01:32 User_blog:Bob_Bricks/.css_and_.js_coding_school_TEACHER_AND_STUDENT_SIGNUPS 01:32 this one 01:34 ok 01:34 i commented it 01:34 i wanna join the class 01:34 okay adding you 01:35 when does the theatchings starts 01:36 not sure I need to get a few more people to enter 01:36 ok 01:36 then I will put up the schudule 01:37 im watching doctor who cristhmas special episode called the next doctor 01:37 nice 01:39 that one 19th century guy thinks he is the doctor 01:40 spinjutzu leaved 01:40 :/ 01:44 Hullo. 01:44 By the way, today is Knight's Brickiversary. 01:44 he was banned 01:44 and blocked 01:45 Yes. He is on his Castlepedia chat right now. 01:45 oh 01:45 http://legocastlets.wikia.com 01:45 he left 01:46 cyberking is rising 01:46 He was just there. 01:47 http://legocastlets.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/Brickiversery 01:47 Yes. I was looking at that. 01:48 YES 01:49 ? 01:49 my cube dude is the 1 01:49 st 01:50 hi bongo 01:50 Hey 01:50 Have you guys seen the trailer for Ninajgo Season 3? 01:50 fake propaby but show it 01:50 give a link 01:50 no on Tv i saw it 01:51 on cartoon network 01:51 ok 01:51 Bongo- you played LU! 01:51 He lies 01:51 it says it will premiere wednesdays in july 01:51 or is it a fool 01:51 it is 01:51 .... wow 01:51 I really saw it 01:52 Bongo is telling the truth. It is on the LEGO Message Boards. 01:52 what 01:52 More Serpentine, and a New Destiny's Bounty, supposedly. 01:52 in the trailer 01:52 it said 01:52 the ninja are back, llots's back lord garmadons back 01:53 f*llod 01:53 *lloyd 01:53 this must be somekind of wierd thing 01:53 Heh, Ninjago really sucks 01:54 how can it come in july if the sets come january 01:54 The same villains in the new series? 01:54 g2g bye o/ 01:54 Bye! 01:54 o/ 01:54 found it 01:54 its true :O 01:54 told ya 01:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkDDNb2HpTY i cant belive this 01:55 its true and its really coming 01:55 sheese 01:55 Bongo was correct. 01:55 to bad it will be the last season 01:55 o/ 01:55 Hey! o/ 01:55 You were right, but it looks terrible :/ 01:55 Hi, Irnakk 01:56 Neo, could we go to Minas Tirith? 01:56 Ninjago is being discontinues in 2013 :( 01:56 It could be the last season. -Sorry, I have to get going in a few :( . 01:56 Yeah, we know 01:56 That ninjago trailer is fake 01:56 And I'm happy because of it 01:56 Bongo, the man who said that corrected himself. It was a misunderstanding between him and LEGO. 01:57 hey ninjago diiscontinues after final wave 01:57 Final wave is released... 01:57 ... do you guys have xfinity? 01:57 bye 01:57 on demand 01:57 IRON MAN 3 SET! 01:58 if you watch the new episode of regular show on demand there is a trailer for ninjago season 3 in the video 01:58 <717dif> Hi 01:58 On AC's Ask an Alien, someone put: "Are you on Facebook?" Haha. 01:58 That ninjago trailer is fake 01:58 <717dif> why? 01:58 Dif!!! Long time no see! o/ 01:58 It is real. 01:58 Iron man 3 sets! 01:58 Fake. 01:58 not fake 01:58 Where ZERO? 01:58 if its on demand 01:58 Legos confirmed it. 01:58 If someone looks carefully to the show 01:59 http://www.brickshow.com/news-lego-iron-man-3-sets-coming-in-2013 01:59 Nice! 01:59 on 0:03, you will see lloyd and more Ninjas :P 01:59 Just watched 01:59 Who cares if it's real of fake? It's just simply horrible 01:59 It's real 01:59 Ninjago rocks! 01:59 And its awesome. 02:00 They only ruined Zanea bit 02:00 Zane a bit* 02:00 :( 02:00 Pink ninja 02:00 They ruined the whole story 02:00 and 2 blue ninjas 02:00 Mat 02:00 You never watched the episodes 02:00 well everyone has there opinion some people love it some people hat it like mat 02:00 You can't say it's bad. 02:01 The only good atempt to apply storyline in a LEGO theme is... take a guess :P 02:01 BIONICLE. 02:01 a videogame 02:01 http://city.lego.com/en-US/Movies/Default.aspx#Video+Game. 02:01 They have ads for the game, now. 02:02 I am not gonna buy that game 02:02 DS :( 02:02 They need it for consoles! 02:02 Ninjago looks like a poor wannabe of Bionicle, with the idea of elemental powers 02:02 It's not a poor wannabe 02:02 Besides, some of the crew worked on Bionicle 02:02 City is one of my least favourite of LEGO themes 02:03 The game looks. . . entertaining. 02:03 Its design is very good, but I just prefer other themes 02:03 wii u game nice 02:03 My least favorite themes are the themes that lego thinks that girls like it :| 02:03 <717dif> Yea but I do not have WII U 02:03 its not out yet' 02:03 You only prefer one theme, Matt. Bionicle. 02:03 I want it for Playstation 3,Xbox,Pc! 02:04 Em, no, Neo 02:04 *mat 02:04 Monster fighters :P 02:04 Seems like it. 02:04 What about Vikings, KKII, MF? 02:04 <717dif> To day I might get LB2 02:04 lol mario ending 02:04 Monster fighters looks bad 02:04 Ninjago and City aren't all Lego themes 02:04 I mean, it's pointless 02:04 ? 02:04 *LEGO 02:04 It's better than Ninjago 02:05 Lol 02:05 I need to go: Ta-Ta for now! 02:05 I type "lego" on LU 02:05 Ninjago has weapons like saw on a stick -_- 02:05 The chat bar says i typed "LEGO" 02:05 xD 02:06 <717dif> Will some one get LB2 today? 02:06 Mat, 02:06 read my review =) 02:06 Review:9572 NRG-Cole/Irnakk 02:06 It's great 02:07 Only one con :P 02:07 Aww 02:07 He left :( 02:07 Back 02:08 <717dif> Hola 02:08 Read my review? 02:08 I play with these crappy spinners, so I don't see the point in buying 9.99 set for just the minifig 02:08 But I read it, it's good 02:09 *I don't play 02:09 Heh xD 02:09 *I play 02:09 :P 02:10 The only reason not to get the spinner is because of the stick : P 02:10 LEGO is supposed to be a contruction toy 02:10 It is 02:10 Not spinners 02:10 Don't judge a set by it's looks 02:10 You don't even own one 02:11 So maybe you will like it if you'll get one 02:11 I don't see a reason to do it 02:11 =) 02:11 Review 02:11 :D 02:11 02:11 No, I prefer better themes with real builds, not some spinning things 02:12 It's fun. 02:12 But you can't say its not if you dont own it. 02:13 But I know how it works, and how many parts the spinner is made of 02:13 Why should he spend a stupid amount of money on something he doesn't want? 02:14 9,99, right? 02:14 The spinner isn't worth that price 02:14 Indeed 02:14 Byt minifigures are for somereson worth like $5 02:14 *but 02:15 Just saying he never tried it out 02:15 Hey everyone 02:15 I see most of you are quite commited editors :) 02:16 Commited? 02:16 I was wondering if you could give me some honest feedback about my wiki 02:16 The spinners exist just to force kids to buy all these booster packs and other stuff 02:16 Yup. :P 02:17 Spinners are actually a beyblade ripoff. 02:17 Enough said. 02:17 I don't care if you think it is the best wiki ever or the worst. So who is up for having a look around and letting me know what they think? 02:17 Councilor? 02:17 Your a councilor? 02:17 Yes 02:17 Where is your star? 02:18 I am on the Community Council 02:18 What WikI? 02:18 I can't see what wikis you have contributed to.. 02:18 You don't get a star 02:18 Hang ob 02:18 on* 02:18 Fighting? 02:18 PleSwp 02:18 Fighting/ 02:18 Sojrr 02:18 Um... 02:19 Hades.. 02:19 Whats going on? 02:19 Hi 02:19 What is Sojjr? 02:19 Hi guys 02:19 He is talking about a wiki 02:19 Hi 02:19 o/ 02:19 Wasup 02:19 Hey there,Shingleboo! o/ 02:19 How are you doing? 02:20 Good hbu? 02:20 I am Great,BTW! 02:20 glad to hear 02:20 =D 02:20 There is a trailer for season 3 of Ninjago on brickipedia 02:20 I know right? 02:20 Irnakk, refresh my user page 02:20 :D 02:21 I posted it 02:21 I cant wait 02:21 2 blue ninjas and a pink one :P 02:21 Ya 02:21 on 0:03 :) 02:21 Oh, I gtgbe productive somewhere 02:21 Bye guys 02:21 Cya 02:21 Bye hades! o/ 02:21 :( 02:21 My wiki is broken 02:21 You have a wiki? 02:22 <717dif> Why 02:22 Aww 02:22 I wanna know his wiki! :P 02:23 Irnakk, now you can see some of the Wikis I edit on :) 02:23 :) 02:24 O yea there is a pink ninja 02:24 What wiki is it? 02:24 We should make articles about those 3 ninjas 02:24 As long as everyone sees the trailers ;) 02:24 I will make blue 02:24 I forgot 02:24 <717dif> TheWWC stop spaming my PM with you 02:24 Hopefully the episodes are in 2012 Summer :D 02:24 I'm not? 02:25 Ya 02:25 Anyone who was on knights friend list 02:25 Can't wait!! 02:25 maybe it is my connection 02:25 Check castle ped 02:25 Chat 02:25 Anyways I am off now 02:25 Bye everyone 02:25 Pink Ninja - In case Ninjago wasn't stupid enough :P 02:25 xD 02:26 Zane was pink 02:26 Look a pink ninja! -Chokun 02:26 Go Pink Ninja Go!!!! 02:26 :P 02:26 And stop talking so bad about Ninjago 02:26 It annoys me 02:26 Good morning. 02:26 @Shingleboo: :P 02:26 I have a silver ninja, I customized it. :/ 02:26 Good noon! :D 02:26 o/ 02:26 Well, it sounds like "stop disagree with me" or "stop having your opinions" 02:27 ;) 02:27 Mat. 02:28 And if you are searching the Wannabe,press this link. 02:28 <717dif> Bye 02:28 Bye Dif! o/ :( 02:28 I added the names to the charathers in ninjago and now im gonna make the blue ninja students page 02:29 Clone! o/ 02:29 Bye 02:29 <717dif> I will stay 02:29 Link again to that video? 02:29 :) 02:29 @Dif: ;) 02:30 <717dif> What vid 02:30 The trailer? 02:30 Ya 02:30 Brb let me get it 02:31 =D 02:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkDDNb2HpTY 02:32 There's also a white ninja in the background ;) 02:32 I already seen it. 02:32 =) 02:32 My friend says Zane has a sister.. 02:32 But Zane is a robot.. 02:33 Don't believe that friend 02:33 Cause Zane's a robot 02:33 Also, the person that's my friend cried a-lot and throws a fit. 02:33 He tried to choke me once. ;) 02:33 Strangle you? 02:33 Yeah 02:33 That's not a nice friend... :S 02:33 I kicked him in where you go to the bathroom. 02:33 For doing it. 02:34 That is not nice 02:34 And he tried to cut his self with a piece of glass. 02:34 He is crazy. :| 02:34 But, I don't like fighting. 02:34 I don't think you should be friends with him thhen :S 02:34 Then* 02:34 He thinks everybody hates him and he also cursed. 02:35 :O 02:35 He's like a demon from the underworld. 02:35 Ok i made the page 02:35 Page, I wanna see it. :o 02:35 Unnamed_Blue_Ninja_students 02:35 I'm fixing the page 02:35 Ok 02:35 Very bad page 02:36 Srry im new to brickipedia 02:36 No categories or infobox 02:36 Lol, I don't do Categories or info boxes. 02:36 I adde categories ;) 02:36 I delete & stub pages. 02:36 I have no idea how 02:36 <717dif> Hi SoH 02:37 Hello 02:37 Shingle, their will be new ninjas to train with the others and Kai. 02:37 There will! 02:37 By the way, when you said white ninja, that would be Zane. 02:37 Ya 02:37 ;( 02:37 o.O 02:37 But, my favorite is Green Ninja. 02:37 Because I like Green. 02:37 Ninjago is continuing in Summer! :D 02:37 NinjAgo is killing me 02:38 It is Summer here.. 02:38 My fav is Jay 02:38 Green is my favorite color! :D 02:38 Cool. 02:38 Zane is my favorite,he stays awesome :P 02:38 Wait, I had a dream that everybody had a star here. 02:38 Back 02:38 And we were talking about this. e.e 02:38 And maybe we will all have a star once ;) 02:39 I had a dream where I lost a star 02:39 My precious star 02:39 I had a dream in which Vandals never came back to Brickipedia!! :D 02:39 :) 02:39 That's why it's a dream! :D 02:39 Nindroid. :D 02:40 Some wikis don't get vandals 02:40 Lucky ones 02:40 I got a vandal on clubpenguin wiki so I quit it. :/ 02:40 :\ 02:41 :/ 02:41 Only small wiki's don't get vandals 02:41 Yeah 02:41 Somebody cussed at me and I said they were stupid. :/ 02:41 Hey Clone o/ 02:41 I am happy "My Wiki" Has no vandals 02:41 Aww 02:41 No big letters! 02:41 :/ 02:42 What is your wiki? 02:42 Hi Soh o/ 02:42 <717dif> Can some tell me why did Knight get Blocked 02:42 IrnakkS wiki.... Is.... 02:42 The Lord of The Rings Animated Wiki 02:42 . 02:42 For being rude to CJC 02:42 Knight made a mistake 02:42 He said he will bomb his house for his birthday.. :O 02:42 :o 02:42 :P 02:43 I will bomb my house for my birthday. :D 02:43 No 02:43 Not that 02:43 Then he said : p 02:43 My Lego House. 02:43 <717dif> Bye 02:43 That's not nice. 02:43 Still. 02:43 See ya 02:43 Not my house, my Lego House. :D 02:43 =/ 02:43 Bye Dif :( o/ 02:43 <717dif> I want you 02:43 ? 02:43 ? 02:44 <717dif> quote Uncle Sam 02:44 :/ 02:44 lol 02:44 Lol 02:44 Who is uncle Sam??! 02:44 <717dif> go to my gallery 02:44 ._> 02:44 I am wondering that for my whole life! 02:44 :P 02:44 I don't like to edit. 02:44 <717dif> User:717dif 02:45 Editing is addicting 02:45 I want you for the army? 02:45 It is but I just get warnings.. :/ 02:46 I am not addicted to editing anymore 02:46 I am! 02:46 You know America stole that poster...... 02:46 I almost forgot a day to contribute 02:46 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kitchener-Britons.jpg 02:46 Back 02:47 How is everyone? 02:47 Good 02:47 bored 02:48 Me to... 02:48 Good 02:48 I have a question 02:48 Yes? 02:48 How do u put a pic in a gallery without messing it up 02:48 Questions! 02:48 I'll answer! 02:49 I like questions! :D 02:49 Ok 02:49 Gtg again 02:49 :( Bye Hades! o/ 02:49 Celebrate Knights Brickiversery 02:49 How do u put a pic in a gallery without messing it up 02:50 Bye 02:50 Bye 02:55 :| 02:56 Knight forgot about me =( 02:56 Knight was never on there 02:57 Yawn. 02:59 So.. 02:59 I am not his favorite brickipedian... 03:05 Killed Chat. 03:05 Yeah, neither am I 03:10 Hi 03:11 Hi 03:14 Hello Mr. Minifigure o/ 03:15 Spinjitzu! o/ 03:15 Minifig! o/ 03:15 Hello o/ 03:19 Hello 03:22 Chat seems dead. 03:25 :P 03:25 I am alive! 03:25 :P 03:26 CS! 03:26 Hey o/ 03:26 Hello CS 03:27 CS PM 03:27 Hi Mr. M 03:27 Hello 03:28 (I hate computer crashes) 03:28 I've had three in the last two months. 03:28 Yuck 03:29 Atlantis Does anyone think it should be featured? 03:29 Wait, only two crashes if you don't count when my hard drive came unplugged yesterday. 03:29 Oh 03:29 Definitely not. 03:30 That is, for the possible FA 03:30 Atlantis is a theme that has been discontinued. 03:31 And sucked when is was still produced. 03:31 Hello 03:31 Ninjago is on Cartoon Network. :) 03:31 Hi Soh101 03:31 I HATE NINJAGO! 03:32 It's such a stupid theme. 03:32 Please don't type in caps 03:32 Fine. 03:32 What is everyone's favourite LEGO set? 03:32 Don't have to be rude always. 03:32 Star wars 03:32 Monster fighters, city, and ninjago. 03:32 Anakins ship 03:32 Cameout those year 03:32 and also give a link 03:32 Ok... 03:33 Soh PM 03:33 Star Wars, Creator. 03:34 My favorite theme at present would be either Hero Factory, Technic or Creator. Unless you count discontinued themes, because my favorite discontinued themes are Bionicle and Roboriders. 03:36 I'm going to go try to get multiplay to work on Sturmovik. I'll probably be back later. 03:38 Roboriders? 03:40 Hullo. 03:40 Hey o/ 03:41 Been a while since I seen you, Creeps. 03:41 You live in the US? 03:42 Yes, why? 03:42 Ahhh, different time zones. 03:42 He's Welsh, right? 03:43 CS? 03:43 Yes. 03:45 I am the only welsh person on this wiki? Because I never hear anyone else saying their welsh. 03:48 Hey BB o/ 03:49 hello 03:53 I'm English, if you didn't already know that 03:54 bbl 03:56 Back guys. 03:57 I was watching The Great Devourer. 03:58 Cool. 03:58 Do you like Ninjago? 03:59 Hi 03:59 Hey 03:59 Welcome! 03:59 Zane is awesome!! 03:59 How is everyone today? 03:59 good 03:59 Yes, he is 04:00 I see you are new here, Claw. 04:00 btw if you want to talk about lego topics like NINJAGO click on this,http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/default.aspx 04:01 yes im new 04:01 Actually, I'm on the Ninjago Wiki. 04:01 Yes, Claw. We are aware of the LEGO Message boards on the LEGO Wiki :P . 04:02 i joined the lego messageboards last year and no i cant stop going on it 04:03 Don't like the message boards 04:03 why not? 04:04 BTW on the lego messageboards my name is MessageBoardGuy or GodGreyClaw 04:04 It's full of immature kids who post a load of rubbish on there 04:04 Most of the time. I check there every so often. 04:04 NINJAGO IS CLOSING NEXT YEAR!!! 04:04 Please don't type in caps 04:05 ok 04:05 Possibly. And yes, please don't use caps. 04:05 Er... 04:05 You beat me to it 04:06 i dont like how lego lotr hasnt came where i live 04:06 CGCJ Beat me and you to it :P . 04:07 cancelled lego topics:Indiana Jones,harry potter,Batman,potc,and others 04:08 I am English to 04:09 i never got to play on lu 04:09 I did. 04:10 it looked fun 04:10 it was too slow on my old computer 04:13 gtg 04:23 I am off. Ta-Ta for now! 04:26 hello cjc 04:26 o/ 04:27 :/ 04:29 Hi CJC o/ 04:30 Hi 04:31 I want my template to work so I can do stuff. 04:34 Hi MT o/ 04:38 Hey, CGCJ o/ 04:50 hello 04:54 Hey 04:55 Slow... 04:56 Slow chat 04:58 :P 05:00 Hey, Hansolo 05:13 ... 05:17 Oh! 05:17 I thouht it was someone else,Werys! 05:18 xD 05:18 Wertys* 05:18 CGCJ? You here? 05:18 You keep refreshing. 05:19 It's a glitch. 05:19 No I don't 05:19 That is a glitch 05:19 Zero!! o/ 05:19 How are you? 05:19 Hey! 05:20 I am great,BTW! :D 05:20 Zero? 05:20 Meh. 05:22 =) 05:23 Hi Zero o/ 05:25 Why isn't Zero chatting 05:25 *? 05:26 Didn't think I had too....... 05:27 You don't have to 05:27 But you can :P 05:35 Does anyone know if the Wii version of Batman 2 features open-world? 05:35 Or is it just 360 and PS3? 05:36 Bye Bobby, and hey Bug. 05:36 <1999bug> Hi 05:36 <1999bug> IDK 05:36 :/ 05:36 Hi Bug o/ 05:37 <1999bug> Hi 05:37 I got disconnected 05:37 You connected from another browser.. 05:37 <1999bug> It dawned on me... I must make Blacktron III MOCs. 05:37 I did'nt! 05:37 :O 05:37 Do you know if the Wii version of Batman 2 has open-world, CGCJ and Irnakk? 05:37 Am i safe? 05:37 Yep 05:37 It has 05:37 No 05:37 <1999bug> Did you open up 2 tabs? 05:38 LB2 has only one short lvl 05:38 <1999bug> Irnakk^ 05:38 No idea 05:38 K, thanks Irnakk. 05:38 No 05:38 It's fine CGCJ. 05:38 Bug, 05:38 I did'nt enjoy the room XD 05:38 <1999bug> e_0 05:38 <1999bug> Everyone does 05:38 <1999bug> Eventually. 05:39 :P 05:39 <1999bug> I know for a fact that you never got to the end =P 05:39 I did. 05:39 Easy. 05:40 <1999bug> Then what was the code for the code door? =P 05:40 "I like pie. Do you like pie? I like pie. Haha." XD 05:40 <1999bug> Better yet, what was at the end? 05:40 You did'nt need a code 05:40 <1999bug> Yes you did xD 05:40 Haha! 05:40 <1999bug> Me thinks you went the wrong way. =P 05:40 Someone told me :P 05:40 <1999bug> THINKZ. 05:40 NinjagO?? 05:40 <1999bug> Only 3 people know the code. xD 05:40 4. 05:40 Me :P 05:41 <1999bug> Lies. =P 05:41 What code? 05:41 Why Ninjago/? :O 05:41 A code you can't know, :P 05:41 Why not? 05:41 <1999bug> There is a code at "The Room." 05:41 Bug, your more serious on your place description XD 05:42 <1999bug> brb 05:42 :P 05:42 What roo 05:42 room? 05:42 THE room. 05:42 :P 05:43 I don't like pie. 05:43 Honestly. 05:43 Same 05:43 Lol 05:43 Bug 05:43 Flying katanas XD 05:44 Hey. 05:44 hey 05:44 Racelord! o/ 05:44 o/ 05:44 Bug? 05:44 What game you talkin' 'bout, Irnakk? Roblox? Minecraft? 05:44 Roblox? 05:44 Bug,Roblox? 05:44 Roblox. 05:44 :P 05:44 Oh. 05:44 xD 05:44 XD 05:46 Where's the best guide for LDD Extended? I wanna do some pretty crazy stuff, but I'm not used to the new LDD format. Haven't done LDD for months. 05:46 Hmm.. 05:46 Does LEGO.com have a complex guide, or no? 05:46 I'll check... 05:46 IDK 05:47 Thanks anyway. Brb 05:47 Brb 05:47 Bug, 05:47 kk 05:47 How do you rocket someone? 05:47 k................. 05:47 XD 05:52 Minifig! o/ :D 05:52 Minifig! 05:52 Hello 05:52 o/ 05:55 So... 05:57 gtg 05:58 Hello BB 05:59 Bye 06:00 Hey BB! :) 06:01 Hello Berrybrick 06:01 hey Berry 06:02 Hello 06:02 o/ 06:04 Hello 06:06 Hi BB. 06:09 hi 06:09 hey berry 06:11 (sigh) 06:11 anyone 06:12 im off 06:13 (wave) 06:18 Hi 06:19 Hi 06:19 Hey!! O/ 06:19 How are you guys? 06:19 I am Great,BTW! 06:19 =D 06:20 Hey Jeyo 06:20 Hi 06:20 Hello Irnakk o/ 06:20 :) 06:23 So... 06:24 Omg guys guess what?! 06:25 :-) 06:25 What? 06:25 my sister 06:25 is engaged 06:25 :-D 06:25 :) 06:25 Engaged? 06:25 -_- 06:26 she is getting married! 06:26 Oh 06:26 duh 06:26 how old r u?! 06:26 10? 06:26 Sorry, i am not english or american. 06:26 so...? 06:26 Don't ask people's ages 06:27 So he might not have known what engaged meant, Sky! 06:27 if u r 11 or under than u should get off people 06:27 You mean under 13 06:27 Actually the rule is 13 I think 06:27 12 year olds r ok though... 06:28 SkyWarp I just realized something 06:28 ... 06:28 you are below 13 06:28 You must be 13+ 06:28 How do u know? 06:28 Per jeyo. 06:28 Or very close to 13... 06:28 You told me yesterday... 06:28 I am very close 06:28 Cause 12 is okay 06:28 you are 12 06:28 Well, Jeyo, 12 is okay. 06:29 agreed 06:29 Mods don't ban 12-year-olds. 06:29 Spinjitzu. 06:29 :D 06:29 We don't ban underagers 06:29 Yay 06:29 Just tell them to leave 06:29 R u sure 06:29 Yep 06:29 I am Suure 06:29 So am I. 06:29 :p 06:29 hm...what about me? 06:30 Well, since you're very close to 13, you are allowed to enter the chatroom. 06:30 Irnakk? 06:31 We don't talk about ages here anyway. 06:31 No one should be asking ages or stuff. 06:31 Who is a major clone wars addict? 06:31 I am 06:31 Does anyone here has LB 2? 06:31 Lb? 06:31 *have 06:31 I own the demo 06:32 lb?! 06:32 LEGO Batman 06:32 oh 06:32 No 06:32 Back. :/ 06:32 LEGO Batman 2 06:32 I was at Walmart. 06:32 Clone wars addicts if u r here then talk to me! 06:32 I saw LEGO Batman 2 at Walmart. 06:32 :) 06:33 The place with the expensive toothbrushes :p 06:33 Did it include a Lex Luthor figure? 06:33 C'mon answer me! 06:33 Lol. :/ 06:33 I like Star Wars, but I'm not an addicted to it. 06:33 Oh 06:33 I hate Clone wars 06:33 do u know ct-782 06:34 ? 06:34 The movies are awesome! :d 06:34 No..? 06:34 how dare u irnakk! 06:34 That must be a droid. 06:34 ct-782=hevy 06:34 Sky. 06:34 the clone 06:34 Oh... 06:34 Ppl like different things. 06:34 I know that from LSW 3. 06:34 Heavy* 06:34 His name is Hevy. 06:34 Not it seriously is hevy 06:35 *no 06:35 I love ct-00-2010 06:35 aka droidbait 06:35 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CT-00-2010 06:36 O niner is awesome too 06:36 Clones are Darth vader's servants,right? 06:36 Now its no ones fault but yours 06:36 bsck o/ 06:36 dumb commando drois 06:36 at the foot at the house of cards 06:36 Stormtroopers are DV's servants. 06:36 *droids 06:36 You thought you'd never get obsessed, you thought the wolves would be impressed. 06:36 Only watched The Phantom Menace ;) 06:37 cjc stop 06:37 plz 06:37 xD @ Irnakk 06:37 TPM is rubbish. 06:37 tpm? 06:37 The Phantom Menace 06:37 the phantom menace is **** piecie of **** 06:37 Oh 06:37 @Wertys:? 06:37 What? @brickbobby 06:37 Star Wars is getting boring. 06:38 It's a good movie! 06:38 TCW is very complicated. 06:38 @Irnakk: xD Becuz you only watched Phantom Menace 06:38 No it is not lego 06:38 Clone wars sucks 06:38 Compare 06:38 the orginal triolgy is good but the prequal triolgy and the clone wars is rubbish 06:38 Clone Wars is very confusing because it messes up the rest opf the films.*of 06:38 LSW 3 was awesome! 06:39 It is during the cw (swtw 06:39 ) 06:39 Yeah... but only becuz you could control massive armies. 06:39 The movie was Awesome! 06:39 clone wars movie had a a 19% approval rating on rotten tomatoes 06:39 Gtg lunchtime 06:40 Clone Wars ruined the era between Ep. 2 and 3. In Ep. 3, Kenobi fights Grievous and Grievous says that they hadn't met for a long time, since the last movie to be exact. Well, CW went and ruined that. 06:40 Bai 06:40 and a 12% among 25 "Top Critics 06:40 Clone wars ***** 06:40 The CW movie was good, but its series is complicated. 06:40 Clone Wars sucks a bit, but the movie was decent. 06:40 Wasn't cursing forbidden? 06:40 while the empire strikes back gets 97% 06:40 The movie CW was bad 06:40 no one likes TPM? 06:41 :o 06:41 I sort of do 06:41 I used to 06:41 then i saw it in 3D 06:41 I like the Clone Wars 06:41 The Phantom Menace is good. Hey! It introduced JarJar! :) 06:41 And realized just how boring it really was 06:41 xD 06:41 Jar jar is awful 06:41 I like the prequels 06:41 I sais Sucks in * language. 06:41 CW TV show is getting good 06:41 When I first saw Jat Jar, I wanted to kill him. LOL 06:42 I still want to kill jar jar :p 06:42 The Clone Wars ruined Darth Maul 06:42 Jar jar is funny 06:42 @CGCJ: I do too. Especially the second and third one. TPM was... meh. 06:42 @CGCJ: OMG, YES! It ruined everything! 06:42 @Irnakk: I thought it was a cussword, sorry. ;) 06:42 England in a minute. 06:42 But they removed him! >:o 06:43 Bye CJC... 06:44 Chat goes from The Flash to a typically slow chat. 06:44 hey 06:44 Hello! 06:44 wat up? 06:45 Bye Bobby 06:45 Just talkin' 'bout the Star Wars prequels. 06:45 cool 06:45 Hey Mat! 06:45 Hi 06:45 Hi Mat 06:45 How are you? 06:46 I'm great, how are you? 06:46 Hungry... 06:46 haha 06:46 Hi Mat o/ 06:46 Good 06:46 Qui-qon-jin and Darth Maul are my favorite characters! :d 06:46 me to 06:46 Qui-Gon is great! 06:46 I hate Qui-Gon Jinn. 06:47 :D 06:47 :O 06:47 Hate is a strong word. xD 06:47 i love the villains, i like darth maul, emperor palpatine, qui gon jinn, obi wan, and luke skywalker 06:47 Luke is (barf) 06:47 xD 06:47 ^ 06:47 Drat, that didn't work. :P 06:47 (eyeroll) 06:47 Luke is (facewall) 06:47 Liam Neeson FTW! :d 06:47 Totally, Irnakk! 06:48 hello 06:48 Hey! 06:48 Where I can upload images? 06:48 I love Palpatine. He's one of the smartest super-villains I've ever seen. 06:48 i'm bored 06:48 'sigh' 06:48 He so is 06:48 Good point, Spinjitzu. He does fool everyone for sometime... 06:48 palpatine rocks!! 06:48 Sorry for changing the topic, but it's just a simple question 06:48 And Anakin...sigh... 06:48 but i usually don't talk about star wars that much 06:48 electric guitar or keyboard? 06:48 Palpatine is wrinkly... 06:48 anakin is ok i guess 06:49 i play electric guitar 06:49 and acoustic 06:49 no, you said palpatine rocks 06:49 does he play electric guitar? 06:49 oh ok, but i do play guitar though 06:49 ;) 06:49 idk, any guitar i guess 06:49 Mat you can upload images at 06:49 I answered your Question in PM. 06:49 he plays any guitar he finds in the universe 06:50 But I don't know wheter this kind of images is allowed 06:50 link? 06:50 does it have a watermark? 06:51 No, it's an image made by me 06:51 what aren't you sure about? 06:51 license? 06:51 It's fine, Mat. 06:51 Look at PM. 06:51 Nevermind 06:52 Bye! (wave) 06:52 Drat (again). 06:52 :S 06:52 o/ 06:52 It's o/ 06:52 it's o / (no space) 06:52 o? 06:52 o? 06:52 o/ 06:52 xD 06:52 :P 06:52 :p 06:52 I'ma noob. 06:52 :P 06:53 You'll get the hang of these emotes soon enough (lawl) 06:53 BRB. Workin' on LDD... 06:53 not noob, but NUOB 06:53 Have i contributed today? 06:53 :) 06:54 No, it's newb. xD 06:54 I'm on 113/114 of 200 06:54 :d 06:57 hi 06:59 Hi Spy 06:59 Custom:The_Knight_and_the_Nomad 07:00 cool Jeyo 07:00 Thanks 07:00 ur welcome!! :0 07:00 :) 07:00 i meant 07:01 Nice job, Jey! 07:01 *Jeyo 07:01 Hey VideoGamer. 07:02 Anybody know why people are making S-Bob Videogame customs? 07:02 I've seen two images of them on the Wiki... 07:02 haha 07:02 <1999bug> Nice custom, Jeyo. 07:02 Thanks 07:02 Welcome back, Bug. 07:02 :) 07:02 :D 07:03 ;) 07:03 I'll get pics for your contest now bug 07:04 just uploaded a custom Sith to mocpages, you can go there if you want to see him 07:04 cool 07:05 I was looking in my books and remembered a bionicle book I had. 07:06 BIONICLE Adventures #7 Where the Adventure Begins... 07:06 <1999bug> Okay, I finished making a figure. You can check it out if you please. User_blog:1999bug/Blacktron_III_-_Customs 07:07 nice! 07:07 hello o/ 07:07 Hey Bob :) 07:07 hi 07:07 hey 1999bug is ur profile pic the custom skeletor figure? 07:07 hi 07:07 <1999bug> Yes. 07:08 awesome i love that guy!! 07:08 So sick, Bug! Nice Blacktron fig! 07:08 Yo Bob! 07:09 hi 07:09 <1999bug> Thanks. 07:09 I added you to the school Wertys761 07:10 main pic! 07:10 07:10 :| 07:10 ;9 07:10 :0 07:10 Hi Bob. 07:10 o/ 07:10 I'm cleaning my room, like a baws. 07:10 Guys for those who want to learn css User_blog:Bob_Bricks/.css_and_.js_coding_school_TEACHER_AND_STUDENT_SIGNUPS 07:11 and js 07:11 Hello Bob o/ 07:11 o/ 07:13 yep 07:15 Bug what are you doing? 07:15 <1999bug> Ummm 07:15 <1999bug> Stuff 07:15 OK berry, why is Bane holding a teddybear?!? 07:15 <1999bug> =3 07:15 :P 07:15 El esta Osito. <3 07:16 You're flicking back and forth from "awaY' to here 07:16 *away 07:16 haha 07:16 User_blog:1999bug/Robot_Contest_-_June_4th_to_June_25th 07:16 go down to see my entry! 07:17 nice 07:17 <1999bug> Why yes, yes I am. 07:17 :| 07:17 Okay, now I'll ask you to stop. 07:18 me? 07:18 Yep 07:18 'sigh' 07:18 I'm not even warning, I'm just asking for you to stop. 07:18 <1999bug> It looks like XPlode changed colors and stole Captain America's armor. o.O 07:18 >:( 07:19 So you'd like a warning? Okay then. :) 07:19 wut 07:19 that was at bug 07:20 <1999bug> Yes, yes it was. 07:20 ;) 07:20 o/ 07:21 hello 07:21 Yes, then it should have been in a PM. 07:21 actually, Xplode probably did steal Captain America's armor, that's exactly the sort of thing he would do... 07:21 bbc animators suck 07:21 <1999bug> Not necessarily, Berry. He said something, I replied and he replied back. In that case, you should be warning me. 07:21 no 07:22 ++0 07:22 <1999bug> He's talking about the >:( 07:22 it was just playful banter 07:22 I had better go before I start yelling at berry 07:22 so cya 07:22 :/ 07:22 <1999bug> Bye 07:22 :/ Bai...? 07:22 SSX out 07:22 bye 07:22 Making an Assassin theme. 07:22 On LDD. 07:22 He linked to a MOC, a second time. He even agrees that he should only do it once. 07:22 For a Custom 07:23 I didn't think SSX was serious... 07:23 Yeah, I don't see where you asked for him to link to it a second time. 07:23 ssx is snowboarding game :/ 07:23 Brb 07:24 ok 07:24 and sports...... 07:24 <1999bug> Not that, he told you the >:( was a reply to me and you thought he was talking to you. 07:24 <1999bug> So you gave him a "warning." 07:24 Anyone want to see a ches board? 07:24 sportsare not my favourite thing in this planet 07:24 *chess 07:24 <1999bug> But he was indeed replying to me. 07:24 o/ 07:24 hi 07:25 <1999bug> He wouldn't have received a warning if not for the ">:(" post. 07:25 I still don't see why it couldn't have been in a PM. 07:25 <1999bug> It probably could have. 07:26 ♜♞♝♚♛♝♞♜ ♟♟♟♟♟♟♟♟ ▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░ ░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓ ▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░ ░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓░▓ ♙♙♙♙♙♙♙♙ ♖♘♗♔♕♗♘♖ 07:26 And no, I gave it to him because of the ">:(" but it was for the linking. He overreacts to everying. 07:26 chess 07:26 Warn for spam :| 07:26 what?? 07:26 ...... 07:26 That was spam.... 07:26 I said who wants to see a chess board and got no comments 07:27 so I entered it to chat 07:27 Would of been OK if it was actually structured. 07:27 it messed up 07:27 (crying) 07:27 But that means that we didn't want to see it. 07:28 Yeah 07:28 clone 07:28 your putting one guys cusoo project doctors to you avatar 07:29 :| 07:30 Yes 07:30 So? 07:30 the newest master is stuppid/hillarious 07:30 'dinner timee 07:30 <1999bug> Lots of people.. 07:30 :-P 07:30 <1999bug> I have to scroll down to reach PMs. 07:31 More stupid imo 07:31 Just finished my lego arkham city nightwing he looks AWESOME!!!!! 07:31 link please 07:32 to my nightwing? 07:32 yah 07:32 ok hold on i'll actually make a blog 07:38 Would you like to see a screenshot from my game? 07:38 Yes, Mat! 07:38 i want too 07:39 07:39 The grass texture needs some work :/ 07:39 wow 07:40 That's sweet! How'd you make the game 07:40 is it working game 07:40 Yeah, but not finished yet 07:40 Wertys, I use Game Maker 8 07:40 i want a character what is playable 07:40 <1999bug> Woah. You're making a game? 07:40 Yeah 07:40 <1999bug> Awesome. 07:41 is codeing hard 07:41 And ok, Korp 07:41 Not really 07:41 :/ 07:41 like irnakk 07:41 BTW, the character on the screenshot is Irnakk 07:41 yeah 07:41 <1999bug> Cool. 07:42 <1999bug> Who is in the game besides Irnakk? 07:42 i failed yesturday when i whas doing the charecter article 07:42 <1999bug> And what's it about? xD 07:42 Only Irnakk yet 07:42 <1999bug> Ah. 07:42 It's about heroic Brickipedians which fight evil Vandals 07:42 I cant wait for the series 8 Lego DJ mini-fig to come out! 07:43 It comes Out this September 07:43 ok i dont know why people think DJs are cool 07:43 Mat, just saw the image you uploaded 07:43 It looks great 07:43 If you want to add something to the game, you can give me screenshots of your LDD models from bird's eye perspective 07:43 DUHH THERE DJS 07:44 ok 07:44 with transparent background 07:44 <1999bug> Cool. 07:44 Dang,Nerds... 07:44 <1999bug> o_o 07:44 but i do it tommorow clock is tickking here and im on the old computer 07:44 <1999bug> We thought about making a game like that a long time ago. 07:44 How do I put this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qp-ypYp6rQ&feature=related on my userpage with YT Music Player? 07:44 <1999bug> We even had a wiki about it. 07:44 <1999bug> Lots of users were involved. 07:45 <1999bug> But we never made anything. 07:45 Again,Nerds... 07:45 <1999bug> e_e 07:45 <1999bug> Please stop. 07:45 <1999bug> Now. 07:45 Don't call someone a nerd, it can be offensive 07:45 Really this is lego chat 07:45 NOT nerdy gamer chat!! 07:45 Can someone please answer my question, thanks! 07:45 audre you start to becoume the thing what makes me angry 07:45 <1999bug> I'll do it for you Wertys. 07:46 how do I add videos from my computer to a blog 07:46 Sweet, thank you. I know the template, but not what part of the URL to insert into the template. 07:46 Ah, and I will maybe change shadows to more realistic ones 07:46 Honeyde?! 07:47 Hey! 07:47 hello 07:47 its that flash 07:47 <1999bug> Put this on your page, Wertys. 07:47 WOw 07:48 gegegegeenius 07:48 You have bad Grammar 07:48 For Gamer 07:48 This is Lego chat 07:48 Please don't say thing that might offend people 07:48 Not Gamer chat 07:48 Dont you guys have your own chat@ 07:48 Please just give up 07:48 <1999bug> e_e 07:48 Chat! 07:49 ok 07:49 <1999bug> We can talk about anything we want, as long as its not controversial. 07:49 http://i.imgur.com/ldgJ1.jpg 07:49 hey this is chat of brickipedia and this is publick chat and you are not boss aud 07:49 <1999bug> Lolwut, Zero? 07:49 and becouse this is publick 07:49 gtg 07:49 bye 07:49 <1999bug> Cya 07:49 o/ 07:49 Dang,you cant spell good 07:49 it means we dont always need to talk about lego 07:49 ITS PUBLIC! 07:49 Thought we needed that. 07:49 im finnish 07:49 o.O 07:49 bye Jeyo 07:49 Hola. ^.^ 07:49 There's a lot o' people here 07:50 Hello 07:50 <1999bug> You do know that some people here don't speak English as a main language, right, Aud? 07:50 English isn't his first language. 07:50 we can talk abaout flying 07:50 :3 07:50 And do not attack people here. 07:50 might leave since jeyo is gone, but if anyone wants me to stay, i'll stay, otherwise i'll go. 07:50 Ha-Ha, very funny. :/ 07:50 It it not tolerated. 07:50 Attack..? -.- 07:50 Puedo propietarios hablaban español 07:51 just 07:51 <1999bug> Ugh 07:51 <1999bug> Don't actually talk in a different language 07:51 <1999bug> e_e 07:51 How do I add videos from my computer to a blog 07:51 ok aud is spanish or something 07:51 <1999bug> You have to upload them on YouTube first. 07:51 <1999bug> Yes, that was Spanish. 07:51 my computer wont let me login to my youtube 07:52 eli se tarkottaa että aud on espaniasta 07:52 <1999bug> Then I guess you can't upload vids. =\ 07:52 Ver Im siendo ofendido así! 07:52 Please speak in English here. 07:52 It is an English language wiki. 07:52 there is lot of finnish elders on Fuengirola 07:52 Its Spanish 07:52 Bug 07:52 PM 07:52 XD 07:52 Ca-va? o.O 07:53 anyone want me to stay? 07:53 :| 07:53 We never said it wasn't..... 07:53 bye then since no one wants me to stay 07:53 Muy bien el inglés no es mi primer idioma 07:54 Just ban him -_- 07:54 who 07:54 Aud for the last time speak in English. 07:54 I'm sorry but we speak English here 07:54 ok 07:54 07:54 i will 07:54 chill 07:54 ok english then 07:54 but can i say something now in finnish 07:54 I thought you said alot of people here speak spanish 07:55 No.... 07:55 I sure don't. 07:55 We also told you to speak in English. 07:55 people here defenetly dont speak spanish 07:56 wait can i say one more thing 07:56 In English, yes 07:56 i whas lucky that this places people speaked english not germany or sweeden 07:56 Not in Spanish no. 07:56 Prisinorzero es decir 07:56 sorry typo 07:56 becouse i suck at sweeden 07:56 No yo hablan espanjol 07:56 Has he just offended you in a different language? :/ 07:56 no 07:56 No one kick yet. 07:56 Ok 07:57 i wont talk now 07:57 i sad no i talk spanish in spanish\ 07:57 g2g bye o/ 07:57 i can say some words in sweeden 07:57 harre göd 07:57 so can i 07:57 Sorry but have I not made my self clear? 07:58 Speak in English guys. 07:58 ok 07:58 i know 07:58 but i no speak english well 07:58 <1999bug> You did five minutes ago. e_e 07:58 :( 07:58 english is one of my strongest languages 07:59 but in shcool 07:59 No me 07:59 Maybe you shouldn't criticize korp then. 07:59 my theacher dosnt like my english 07:59 becouse 07:59 i speak american english 07:59 not UK english 08:00 if anyone wants to see my lego arkham city nightwing give me your emails please 08:00 no 08:00 Why not in PM? 08:00 HE MIGHT HACK! 08:00 me? 08:00 Please don't type in caps 08:00 Thank you Zero 08:01 So Nice 08:01 Mr.President 08:01 X) 08:01 alons-y 08:02 again for those who would like to see my lego arkham city nightwing give me your emails please 08:02 OK 08:02 Here is mine 08:03 Ihateprisinorzero@yahoo.com 08:03 >_> 08:03 That's it! 08:03 Excuse me? 08:03 Hey! D: 08:03 I was gonna do that 08:03 =3 08:04 Couldn't I kick him? 08:04 :/ 08:04 I'm unbanning him so I can :P 08:04 No, I banned them, for two weeks 08:04 JK 08:04 i can speak Serbian 08:04 Please don't. 08:04 ok 08:04 I heard of Serbian.. 08:05 YoU HeARd 08:05 Yes. 08:05 :/ 08:05 again for those who would like to see my lego arkham city nightwing please give me your emails 08:05 I'm gonna go now. :| 08:05 :/ 08:05 Ulch stop asking. 08:05 We don't. 08:05 I'm not gonna send my e-mail.. 08:05 Please stop asking for our emails 08:05 Or I'll just get banned.. 08:06 ok jeez 08:06 Plus, I already seen the set.. : 08:06 :/ 08:06 ? 08:07 o.O 08:07 :) 08:07 LOL 08:07 xD 08:07 I won :P 08:07 Dang. D: 08:07 Double ban! 08:07 lol 08:07 clon can i make 10th doctor who as my profile image 08:08 Next time, I will win. o.O 08:08 Hello o/ 08:09 http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Ser_Alister 08:09 I am watching England 08:09 what? 08:09 Nice. 08:09 Never knew you could watch the country. 08:10 make coments on that page pls 08:10 Lol 08:10 Can you see me waving? 08:10 http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Ser_Alister make coments 08:10 gtg 08:10 Has Anyone Created A New Game? :) 08:10 Yes I can 08:10 Well you lie as I'm not MUHAHAHA! 08:10 I am all seeing 08:10 My Bro Makes Awesome Games! 08:11 xD 08:11 Gamer123456 do not change the subject 08:12 do you see me 08:12 Hi? 08:12 Hi Jeyo o/ 08:12 Yes 08:12 o/ 08:12 Sorry 08:12 Hi Jeyo :) 08:12 I know you are using the internet 08:12 And you are on brickipedia 08:13 Nothing Is Open 08:13 Except 08:13 My 08:13 Reseme 08:13 Plz dont spam..... 08:13 I mean My Bro's Reseme 08:13 Sorry 08:13 Mat 08:14 Can you see da' pm? 08:14 how to make links not like http/bla 08:14 like Ser Alister 08:14 http:// 08:14 =3 08:14 Clone Gunner Commander Jedi 08:14 o.O 08:14 PM? What PM? 08:14 D: 08:14 no like i write BLABLA and when you click on it you go tp that page 08:15 Why Do you Keep Logging out? 08:15 It's not working 08:15 I'll try to refresh 08:15 hmmm.... 08:15 Ok 08:15 Clone has a glitch on his computer 08:15 :o 08:15 how to make glick like like i write BLABLA and when you click on it you go tp that page 08:15 A Bad One? 08:16 Or A good One? 08:16 BLABLA :P 08:16 Who is Honeyde9876 08:17 ? 08:17 :/ 08:17 Oh 08:17 ..... 08:17 what did you done in there to do that 08:17 sorry 08:17 BLABLA 08:17 What? 08:22 o.O 08:22 Heh 08:23 Any Way Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Said Am I Audrey Brick? What Is A AudreyBrick? Is it a Hacker? 08:25 Anyone Here? 08:25 Why Must You Capitalize Every First Letter Of Every Word? 08:26 Is that bad? 08:26 No, I was just wondering. :P 08:26 Oh Ok 08:26 Ser Alister 08:27 Ser Alister 08:27 What Is A Audrey Brick?Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Asked Me If I was Audrey Brick?Is It A hacker? 08:28 idk 08:28 something i guess 08:28 Please Tell Me! 08:28 i actually don't know 08:28 the audreybrick person or thing, i just saw today on this chat, i never talked to that person before. 08:29 So Its A Person? 08:29 Audrey Brick is a users who was recently banned 08:29 user* 08:29 Oh Ok? 08:29 Who came back with a sockpuppet 08:29 Whats A Sock Puppet 08:30 That, then got banned, then you joined and I thought you were another sockpuppet account 08:30 But it appears that you are not :) 08:30 Wow That Person Is Dumb 08:31 haha 08:31 What Was The Second One's Name? 08:31 Sockpuppet..? :/ 08:31 What subject is that..? o.O 08:31 Why Was He/She Banned? 08:31 bye 08:32 They attacked another user 08:32 Not really clone..... 08:32 Wow They Must Be A Jerk 08:32 I've been called worse by potatoes. 08:33 Hahaha 08:33 Is Potatoes A Person? 08:33 No xD 08:33 Seriously my potatoes aren't very nice. 08:33 OH.... 08:33 XD 08:33 How bad are these potatoes? 08:34 Not that bad. 08:34 Ser Alister 08:34 What Do They Call YOu 08:34 leave coments I ORDER TO YOU 08:34 *You* 08:34 who 08:35 The Potatoes 08:35 Ser Alister 08:35 Prisinorzero What Did The Potatoes Call You 08:36 ??????? 08:36 Sorry to disappoint you Gamer but I made them up...... 08:37 Oh,Ok 08:37 Ser Alister 08:37 hi 08:37 leave coments on that page 08:37 Hello,Lorddimertello2213 08:39 I Dare Some One To Make An Account Called AudreyBrick Is Back :) 08:39 That Would Be Funnny 08:40 *Funny* 08:40 08:40 No, that account already exists and how do you know about that account? :/ 08:40 What? 08:40 It Exists! 08:41 Was That Their Sock Puppet 08:41 Why is this making me think your AudryBrick :| 08:41 <1999bug> e_e I have been speculating that this user is him. 08:41 WHAT! 08:41 ? 08:41 Ser Alister 08:41 <1999bug> As Audrey was making fun of gamers. 08:42 <1999bug> Please quit linking to that, Honeyde. 08:42 Why? 08:42 08:42 Yeah, I thought that too 08:42 sima made it years ago when he .vas at my house 08:42 <1999bug> And their sentence structure is very similar. 08:42 The article doesn't exist 08:43 <1999bug> Exactly. 08:43 What Sentence Structure Are You Talking About 08:43 <1999bug> He's linked it multiple times. 08:43 <1999bug> e_e 08:43 But It Doesnt Exsist 08:43 I tried 08:43 <1999bug> Just forget it, if you're him we don't care. 08:43 <1999bug> You can tell us. 08:44 I Havent Even Met Him! 08:44 Everybody Talks About him/Her! 08:44 <1999bug> Then how would you know that user was banned if you were not here? 08:44 <1999bug> Ha. 08:45 <1999bug> Well, they did speak of the user. 08:45 Because 08:45 <1999bug> But a "sock" account wouldn't be funny either way. 08:45 Jedi Asked If I was Him/She 08:46 <1999bug> Hmm 08:47 <1999bug> Whatever. 08:47 <1999bug> I'm just going to forget about it. 08:47 Same. 08:47 Trying to push it to the back of my mind. 08:47 Yes, because when you joined you asked if someone was making a game and the only reason you would have asked that is if you knew that Mat was making a game and you could have only known that if you were AudreyBrick 08:49 why was Sima1234 banned for 08:49 No BECAUSE I Make Games Too! 08:49 Sima spammed 08:49 tanks 08:50 See 08:50 Hey. 08:50 I GTG Wash Dishes 08:50 I see there's a heap of arguing occurring... :/ 08:51 FareWell Fellow Chaters! 08:51 http://i.imgur.com/P2xLU.gif 08:52 What was that guy all about? 08:52 @Zero: Da brick?! 08:53 xD 08:54 <1999bug> Lolwut 08:54 http://i.imgur.com/a5bwK.jpg One may apparently walk into mordor. 08:54 <1999bug> Lol 08:54 http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Sima1234 08:55 http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Sima1234 08:55 LOL Zero! 08:56 I <3 imgur. 08:56 <1999bug> Lol. Who's seen my newest blog? If you haven't, feel free to check it out. =) User_blog:1999bug/Blacktron_III_-_Customs 08:56 <1999bug> Comment or perish! 08:57 <1999bug> Loljk 08:57 <1999bug> xD 08:57 Dude, I so need to add myself on the Brickipedia Video Game wiki! 08:58 <1999bug> I was one of the original creators of that idea. 08:58 <1999bug> It all started in my blog. xD 08:58 That's cool! 08:58 realy 08:58 <1999bug> Yep 08:59 see 08:59 http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Sima1234\ 08:59 add coment 08:59 <1999bug> Yeah, I saw it. 08:59 i add more stuff 08:59 add coment 09:10 Bye Honeyde 09:10 Bye CGCJ 09:10 o/ 09:10 o/ 09:13 May make a Potter custom theme. 09:21 hey Berry 09:21 Hello 09:22 Actually I can't be bothered. 09:22 :P 09:22 I made a bunch of HP customs once, and they were pretty good. But then the computer got a virus.... 09:22 So I started doing Batman stuff. :P 09:23 :P 09:23 :p 09:23 ? 09:23 Well either Potter or South Park. 09:23 There will be less controversy if you go with Potter. 09:24 Just about to say that :P 09:24 Only reason why I'd prefer south park is that theres a lot more. 09:26 Well lets start with Potter. 09:26 As in Harry. 09:27 i'm lost, what you guys talking about? 09:27 Yawn. 09:27 They're talkin' about either making Harry Potter or South Park customs. 09:27 South Park! 09:27 Ya...?! 09:27 :S 09:28 South Park. :D 09:29 :/ 09:29 :| 09:32 Ninja Time should be the new Lego Series replacing Ninjago. :3 09:32 Ninja's and Adventure Time, it's a brilliant idea to me. ;) 10:03 Wow 10:03 I love SOUTH PARK! 10:03 (ba) 10:04 OMG i think i just saw a ghost! (ghost) 10:05 ok.............. 10:05 Sorry 10:06 Whos a boy 10:06 Stop 10:07 What did I do?!?! 10:07 :S 10:07 Hello :) 10:07 You're spamming. 10:07 And hello xD 10:08 Oh sorry I will (stop) 10:08 Thank you. 10:09 But What If No one Talks,Silence is BORING (eyeroll) 10:10 WHY WONT YOU TALK (headwall) 10:11 (facewall) 10:14 (yawn) (love) (clap) o/ (dance) (silence) 10:26 Gamer sent me a PM asking if he is allowed to cuss. (eyeroll) 10:27 Wow 10:27 Talking behind my back! 10:29 Hello again. 10:30 >:O 10:30 Bro. Chill. 10:31 Hello again. 10:32 Hey :P 10:32 Do you know if there is a specific city that The Avengers movie takes place in? 10:35 New York City, I think 10:35 Alrighty. That's what I thought. 10:38 Gamer, stop leaving and reentering chat. 10:42 OR ELSE! 10:42 lol 10:44 <717dif> Hi 10:44 <717dif> dose some one know what I am gonna do now 10:44 <717dif> ? 10:46 <717dif> some one there 10:46 <717dif> byr 10:52 <1999bug> o_o 11:05 <1999bug> User_blog:1999bug/Ninjago_Season_3 11:05 <1999bug> For anyone who comes along. 11:05 hello 11:05 Hello 11:06 wat up? 11:06 o/ 11:06 haha 11:06 Not much only that my two brothers 717dif and mito02 just left to gamestop with my dad to get LB2 11:07 <1999bug> User_blog:1999bug/Ninjago_Season_3 Season 3. =3 11:07 cool my friend got lb2 11:07 he says it's awesome!! 11:08 i'm listening to an album i like 11:09 so yeah 11:09 i'm bored 11:10 I'm watching sportcenter 11:11 cool, i'm not a big sports guy 11:11 I'm a huge sports fan 11:11 hi 11:12 Hello 11:12 717 and mito just left with my dad to get LB2 11:12 yep 11:13 Czech you like soccer right? 11:13 yup 11:14 Have you seen the Euro Cup?I have and I'm watching highlights from todays games 11:15 yup 11:15 My favorite team is Spain which is yours? 11:16 Germany, even though I support England. 11:16 Well I think the final will be Spain Germany 11:17 lego chat anyone? 11:17 I like Spain because my dad's uncle and aunt live in Barcelona 11:18 Yea okay LEGO chat what do you want to talk? 11:18 <1999bug> @CP: Did you hear? User_blog:1999bug/Ninjago_Season_3 11:18 yarrr 11:18 <1999bug> BTW, please see the comments on Knight's nom. Brickipedia:Customs/Customiser_of_the_Month 11:18 Yea it should begin soon 11:19 @Bug :/ 11:19 anyway who wants to buy the new lotr sets 11:19 <1999bug> Seriously. 11:19 Me to but I already have Uruk-Hai Army 11:19 <1999bug> Your oppose wasn't fit, IMO. 11:20 cool, i want the spider one 11:20 I really want the Ultra-Sonic Radar 11:20 Shelob 11:20 I really want Weathertop 11:20 cool 11:20 @Bug Seriously, the guys blocked. 11:20 is anyone bored? 11:21 *guy is 11:21 Who Knight I know but why is he blocked? 11:21 PA 11:21 Personal Attacks 11:22 Ok 11:22 haha 11:22 I was wondering 11:22 <1999bug> Yes seriously. 11:23 (eyeroll) I changed my oppose because he is blocked. 11:23 Well tell me for favorite LB2 character at most 2 my favs are Green Lantern and Flash 11:24 <1999bug> I wonder what being blocked has to do with MOCs... 11:24 <1999bug> But I guess that'll work 11:24 O_o 11:25 G2G gonna take a shower then I will probably play LB2 11:25 The way Knight wanted to be unblocked for his 1 year is still odd to me 11:25 <1999bug> No it's not. 11:25 <1999bug> He talks about it every day. 11:26 <1999bug> And he has a contest that needs judged that day. 11:26 knight got kicked off 11:26 He hasn't really had much to celebrate over the past 3 months 11:26 ? 11:26 <1999bug> He told me to invite everyone on his friends list to Castlepedia since he can't be unblocked. 11:26 haha who's on his list? 11:27 did I get an invite? 11:27 did i too? 11:28 what you guys talking about? 11:28 i don't think i got one but i'll still see 11:28 <1999bug> IDK 11:28 <1999bug> I haven't done it yet. 11:28 racelord we're talking about awesomeknight getting blocked 11:29 <1999bug> No we're not. 11:29 <1999bug> Not necessarily. 11:29 <1999bug> And we shouldn't, anyhow. 2012 06 19